An Angry Owl
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Whouffaldi Twelve X Clara The Doctor intends to ask Clara a very important question... but she just won't stop pranking him! Will Clara go too far with the pranking and end up hurting the Doctor? Will the Doctor get his revenge? And will the Doctor get to ask her a potentially life-changing question?
1. Chapter 1

Clara's POV

"CLARA!" I heard the Doctor shout from the depths of the TARDIS. Seconds later he entered the console room with an angry look on his face.

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing, "What's wrong, Doctor?"

"'What's wrong?'" he asked, "'What's wrong?!'" he looked at me in shock, "My hair is PINK!"

I started to laugh, "A-And?"

"Stop laughing, this is serious!" he exclaimed, "What did you do, Clara?!"

"N-Nothing!"

He looked at me with a blank expression, "Are you kidding me right now?" he muttered, "My. Hair. Is. Pink." he said as he stepped closer towards me.

"Oh, don't be such an angry owl. It looks cute." I said, laughs continued to flow from my mouth.

"I will force you to stop laughing, Oswald!"

"I-I lik-like to see you try!" I dared. Even though I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do...

He placed his hands on my cheeks and softly put his lips on mine. I tried to kiss him back but the giggles kept on coming, "Stop laughing, Clara." he said, small laughs started to escape his own mouth, "You complain that I don't kiss you enough but you laugh when I do." he joked.

"Sorry. Can't take you serious with pink hair." I smiled as I pecked him on the lips.

"Please tell me that it comes off..." he muttered.

I nodded as I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, "Yes. It's not permanent. Just wash it off."

"Good."

I sat on the sofa in the library and started to read Harry Potter. That's when I heard footsteps come from the corridor, seconds later the Doctor entered the room with an unhappy expression, "Seriously?" he asked.

"Doctor? Why do you have a hairbrush stuck in your hair?" I questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?!"

"I may or may not have put super glue on the brush." I shrugged as I casually flipped through the book. I looked over the top of the book at him. His mouth was hanging open and he looked extremely shocked.

"Super Glue?!" he questioned.

"I'm surprised that you actually used the brush. I've never seen you use one before."

"I had to use it considering that I just washed it to get out the pink!" he said, "Now I'm in an even worse position!" I sighed as I stood up and left the book on the sofa. I walked over to him. I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the brush and gave it a light tug, "Ow ow ow ow ow! Stop!" I pulled my hand away.

"Okay okay, sorry." I smiled, "How are you going to get it out?"

He groaned, "I'll have to go to UNIT. They have the supplies I need for this kind of incident." he tried to hide a smile as he said, "I really hate you sometimes."

"I know you do. But at least you love me ALL of the time." I stated. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Now go and get that brush out of your hair!"

The Next Day

"CLARA!" the Doctor shouted causing me to wake up. I was in my flat sleeping on the sofa. Last night whilst the Doctor was sleeping I had pushed his mattress out of the flat and into the hallway.

I stood up and straightened my tank top before walking towards the door, I looked through the peep hole. He was looking around hoping that noone would see him in just his question mark underpants. I giggled as I unlocked the door and opened it, "Yes? How can I help you, sir?" he glared at me, "Okay! Come inside, Doctor. Let's just cam down with a nice cup of tea, hmm?"

He groaned as he pulled the mattress into the flat, "Fine..."

Once we were in the kitchen I put the kettle on.

I handed him his tea, trying to keep the smile away. I sat opposite him and sipped on my drink.

"Cl-Clara?!" he squeaked as he quickly put the mug on the table and started to fan his mouth.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I-It's so hot!"

"Well yes, Doctor. It is tea." I smirked.

"Not hot as in temperature, Clara! Spicy hot! My mouth is burning!"

"Ohhh!" I started, "I needed a place to store my hot pepper sauce so I decided to store it on your mug." he stood up and dashed to the freezer. He pulled out an ice cube tray and put six ice cubes in his mouth.

"Clara..." the Doctor said as he entered the sitting room. He had finally gotten dressed. He put a hand in his pocket, "I want to ask you something. Something important."

"Okay. But first..." I said. I sighed sadly, "I'm... breaking up with you."

He looked at me with a mixture of hurt and shock, "Wh-What?"

"To be honest... for the past few days I've been reconsidering our relationship. I don't love you like I used to when we first got together five months ago. I want to be another human, Doctor. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." he replied, "Okay. I completely understand." he said as he removed his hand from his pocket.

"Now... what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh it's er... it's nothing... really..." he looked at me with that 'look' still. That look that showed nothing but love. Tears were in his eyes.

I then felt extremely bad as I realised what he was going to ask me, "N-no, Doctor." I quickly said as I placed my hand on his cheek as a tear left his eye, "it's a prank, okay? I-I thought that you would've known that it was a prank considering how many I've pulled on you in the past few days." I wrapped my arms around his neck and I returned the 'look'. He quickly pulled me closer towards him by my waist, "I'm sorry, okay? I love you."

He breathed out in relief, "W-Well that's good."

"What was your question, Doctor?" I whispered as we pulled away.

"O-Oh. Oh yes." he rummaged through his pockets as he slowly got down on one knee. I looked at him as I bit my lip. He pulled out a small velvet box, "Clara. My Clara..." he paused, he then opened the box to reveal... a one pound coin? "Will you buy me a burger from McDonalds because I don't feel comfortable talking to those pudding brains?"

I set forward and punched him in the shoulder, "You asshole!" I started to walk away. The Doctor chuckled before grabbing my hand and turned me back towards him. He was still on one knee, "You can get up now." I said, annoyed.

"My Clara, I love you." he whispered before putting the box with the coin back into his pocket, he then pulled out another box, "Will you marry me?" he asked as he slowly opened the box. There was TARDIS blue engagement ring...

Tears started to fill my eyes as a huge smiled appeared on my face, "Oh, god yes you idiot!" I exclaimed as launched forwards and connected my lips with his. He pulled me down until I was in his lap. We pulled away and tried to catch our breath as we rested our foreheads against each other. He looked down and put the ring on my finger.

"I love you." he said once more.

"I love you, too." I replied. There was silence. A few seconds later I added, "And I'm not buying you a burger from McDonalds..."


	2. Chapter 2

Clara's POV

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" the Doctor questioned.

"D-Do what?" I questioned as I bit my lip.

He gave me a look of disbelief, "Do you not see what I am covered in?!"

"I'm gonna have to go with ketchup." I started to laugh.

"Clara! The ketchup exploded all over the kitchen! Even the ceiling and walls are covered in this disgusting mess!"

I stood up before heading into the kitchen, "Why did you explode th-the ketchup?"

"Clara... I know it was you." he grumbled as he folded his arms, "This is really expensive material!" he referred to his coat. I continued to laugh. He then looked up at the mess on the ceiling, "It looks like we've committed a mass murder, Clara!"

After my laughs died down I simply said, "I may or may not have put Bicarbonate Soda into the ketchup."

"Yep. I assumed." he nodded. I then gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Oh... why are you doing those eyes?"

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Please. Pretty please. Can you clean this mess up?"

"What? Absolutely no-" I pecked him on the lips before giving him the puppy dog eyes once more. He let out a sigh, "Anything for you Miss Oswald."

X

"Oswald!" I heard the Doctor call from the sitting room. I exited my bedroom as I was greeted with a very angry Scottish Doctor, "Care to explain?"

I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my mouth, "H-Hey! At least I didn't do anything personally to you!"

"Well, Clara. I can't exactly get into my home anymore!" cling film covered the entire TARDIS and it was practically impossible to get in through the doors. He proceeded to try and tear it off the door.

"You can't go five minutes without being in that box!" I smiled before heading into the kitchen. Surprisingly... there wasn't any ketchup stains anywhere. I retrieved a pair of scissors from the drawer before walking back into the sitting room. The Doctor took the scissors from hand, "Good luck." I said as I kissed him on the cheek before retreating back to my room, "Sorry, old girl!" I called before closing the door.

X

I peered over at the clock: 03:24am. Perfect. I carefully removed the Doctor's arm from around my waist and then slowly got out of the bed. I had never seen the Doctor sleep for so long.

I quickly, but quietly, exited the room and headed for the kitchen. I took out some honey before walking back into the bedroom. I positioned the honey above the Doctor's head before squeezing some of it on his forehead. He instantly started to rub it causing it to smear all over his head, "No." he muttered.

"Yes." I laughed as I placed the honey on the bedside table.

"No no no! Why do you insist on torturing me?! You're worse than the Daleks!" he exclaimed. He started to open and close his mouth, "Great."

I then said, "Bit of a sticky situation, huh?"

He groaned, "I am never sleeping in the same bed as you ever again."

"Yeah, right. You'll get hug deprived sooner or later. And then you'll come crawling back." I paused, "Now. I would kiss you BUT I don't particularly want honey all over me."

"So you expect me to shower at this time?" he questioned. I just nodded in response. He then swiftly grabbed the honey before leaning over and squeezing it onto my head, "In the end. I will always win."

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Now we both need a shower!"

"Best not to waste the water then. Two showers is not needed." he stood up, "And you probably shouldn't be making so much noise considering that you do have neighbours."

X

The Doctor folded his arms as he leaned back in his seat, "We could've just taken the TARDIS." he mumbled.

"I wanted to do something human for once." I said as I stopped at a red light. We were on the way to a theme park because the Doctor had never been to one, "Oh, you just HAVE to try these sandwiches by the way!" I reached into the back seat to grab a plastic bag.

"Clara, you know I don't eat that often."

"Oh, come on! If you love me you'll try it."

He let out a groan, "Fine! What's in it?" he retrieved the sandwich before eyeing it curiously.

"Oh ya know. Just some meat and some lettuce and well... that kinda stuff." I replied. He then took a big bite, "And maybe a little bit of Viagra powder." I added just as he swallowed it.

"You are kidding me..."

I let out a laugh, "N-No! Just give it a few minutes to kick in!" he chucked the sandwich onto the backseat, "Clean that up for me when we get home later, please."

"You kill me sometimes!"

"I can't wait to see the results." I smirked.

X

"Cheer up, grumpy." I smiled as we arrived back at the flat.

He sighed, "Clara... I can't believe you made me get of the car. Especially after eating that sandwich."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"We weren't even allowed through the gates! A two hour drive for nothing!"

I smiled as we got into the lift, "Was worth it though."

"Glad it was fun for you, love." he rolled his eyes as the lift started to go up.

"All you need is a good lie down." I said.

X

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh as the Doctor sat on the sofa. He instantly stood up before glancing towards me, "Can you not leave me alone for one day? What have you done now?"

"Nothing." I cleared my throat, "Honestly. I don't know what you're talking about." he cautiously sat back down before jolting right back up.

"Bloody hell, Clara! What is that!" he lifted up the blanket to reveal pin tacks. He turned to me with wide eyes, "Who knows where they've been, Clara! I could've been infected with a human disease and lost all my regenerations!"

I couldn't contain my laughter, "Y-You're so overdramatic when you try to act angry!"

"I am angry!" he tried to conceal his smile.

"Nah. You don't get angry with me. Can't even remember the last time we had a 'fight'."

The Doctor managed to clear the sofa of pin tacks and he threw them in the bin through the fear that they could be carrying some weird disease. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug, "Any particular reason as to why you are hugging me?"

"You've had quite a stressful day. Wanted to make ya feel better." I replied as he slowly put his arms around me.

"When will your 'prank phase' be over?"

I bit my lip, "I'll stop when we're married."

"Ugh!" he groaned, "But that's two months away! Can't we just travel into the future?"

"No." I said, "As much as I'd love to marry you as soon as possible... I want to live this through properly. And I kinda want to be able to prank you more."

He sighed, "This is going to be a very long two months..."


End file.
